theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
The War of The First
The War of The First was a longlasting conflict between the Sacers and the Mortuus', the two most intelligent races at the time. It marks the fall of the Sacer's society and the beginning of the 200 year Mortuus rule of Cortus. Its aftermath would include the purge of the Sacers, in which nearly every Sacer was annihilated, by the growing army of the Mortuus'. The destruction of the lands around Foedus is said to have poisoned the air on the continent, which is later assumed to have caused a large portion of the Mortuus' and the surviving Sacers to evolve into Northmen(from the Mortuus'), Halfhumans(A mix of the Mortuus' and the sacers) and humans(from the Sacers). It is generally believed that these races were weakened by the gods, in order to prevent future wars on the same scale. The Sacers have since then grown in numbers, while the Mortuus' are said to be completely wiped out by humans. Political Turmoil The unfriendly atmosphere between the two races were noticeable years before the war. The Sacers knew the Mortuus' were planning a military campaign and thus sought to strengthen their understanding of magic, which they had earlier restrainted for protection. Knowing they were inferior in strength and numbers, Queen Dictum gathered the most skilled of magicians, including Votum. The Sacers developed new powerful spells, which would even the odds and even give them a tactical defensive advantage. This ensured, that the Sacers had a very effective military strategy, which seemed to ultimately secure their victory in the war. This ended, when the Mortuus' exploited their recent discovery; Airpoison. Years before the war, the Mortuus' had kidnapped a wise Trudon to develop an antimagic type of oxygen, to disable the effect of all magical particles in certain areas. This would later be known as the cursed-air-phenomenon. Sacer's Demise As the entire war took place on just one continent, nearly every unit of the Sacers lost their capability to fight in the war, as the Sacers only knew about long ranged combat, with use of magic. The Mortuus' quickly acted on this and began to raid and sack several outlying Sacer settlements. Forced to retreat further and further towards their capital, the Sacers became desperate. Many attempts were made at reconciling with the Mortuus, though to no avail. It was only a short while after that before the entire Sacer realm was in disarray. Several coups were attempted by officials who thought they could turn the war or lead their people away. Because of this, the Mortuus saw no resistance upon finally entering the capital. The Mortuus burned down the entire city and left no prisoners alive. Those that managed to flee hid away for the coming centuries. A Costly Victory Though the Mortuus had won the war and established their rule for the eras to come, all was not well. While not outright hostile to eachother, political infighting began almost immediately after the razing of the Sacer capital. A lot of high-ranking Mortuus wanted more influence and would get it by any means necessary. The Mortuus leader barely prevented a civil war by giving in to the demands, granting some commanders land and a great deal of autonomy. Though held together by a single king, the lands would informally be divided until the end of Mortuus reign. It was the unwillingness of these lower leaders to help eachother that led to the downfall of the Mortuus at the hands of humanity.